


The Maze Runner Imagines Collection [NSFW]

by eratothemuse



Series: The Maze Runner Imagines [1]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Imagines Collection, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Smut, not safe for work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 21:10:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17169455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eratothemuse/pseuds/eratothemuse
Summary: This is a collection of imagines [from my blog on tumblr - thranduilsperkybutt] involving The Maze Runner (movies) characters! Only NSFW fic is in this collection, so enjoy! Any additional warnings will be posted in each chapter's Notes.





	The Maze Runner Imagines Collection [NSFW]

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Minho](http://newtporn.tumblr.com/post/126266350999)

> _Imagine Minho fingering you in the Maze._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“Minho, are you insane?” you gasp as you feel his lips brush the back of your neck, his wandering hands causing you to glance around quickly to see if any of the other boys can see.

“I’m just thinking we can have a little fun before anyone notices us gone.”

 


End file.
